A Cul-de-sac Love Story To Be Remembered
by ExoticBeauty916
Summary: What started out as an innocent crush, soon put both Edd and Kevin on a path full of confusion, pain, and desires. Will these two follow their hearts desire for each other? Or, will they forever conceal the truth from everyone...and each other. What will happen to these two? Where and why did Kevin disappear for 3 years? Find out! In a love story that will be the talk of the town.
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING_** **: Smut, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Cussing, Sex Scenes, Violence ( If You Are 15 Years Or Younger Or Do Not Like Yaoi PLEASE Turn Back Now! )**

 _ ***Disclaimer**_ **: I do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy. I do not own any characters used. This is just me innocently taking my favorite cartoon characters and creating a more mature version of it. *Looks down mumbling*** **( And because I really wanna see my yaoi story of them come to life)** ***Deeply Blushes* Now! To the story!**

 **XxX**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Junkyard**

"Hey! Sockhead! Quit slacking off! The sooner we get this done the sooner I can get my hands on those jawbreakers." Eddy said while rummaging through the dump for props they could use for their next scam.

"I'm terribly sorry Eddy", Double D said apologetic, "I didn't get enough sleep last night , because I was up studying late for tomorrows science test."

"Studying is for losers! Do what I do and cheat."

"Cheat?!" Double D shouted in shock. Even though Double D knew very well that Eddy has been cheating for as long as he's exsisted.  
"I'm sorry Eddy, but mother always said." (Double D trying to impressionate his mom) "Edward do remember this, if one cheats whatsoever than one cheats at life no matter what situation you are in." He said waving one finger in the air with his other hand on his hip. "And you know mother's know best."

"HA! Spare me the lecture sockhead, but Mom always told me if your handed the opportunity...SNATCH IT BEFORE SOME OTHER LOSER DOES!"

"Do correct me if I'm wrong Eddy? But I don't think that's how that saying goes?" Double D said while scratching the top of his head. (Or as we all know...his hat.)

"Potato tomotoe! The point is cheating is easier, and I'm sticking with it."

"If that is the path you choose I won't get in your way."

"Speaking of in your way. Where'd Ed go?" Eddy said looking around.

"He called saying Sara needed his help with something."

"WHAT! Your saying we have to carry all these junks by ourselves?!" Eddy screamed dropping everything in his hands.

"Well who else if not us?"

"...It was a rhetorical question!"

"Oh."

"Whatever! Lets just get this over with before I blow a fuse in this heat!" Eddy said wiping his brows of sweat off.

"It is getting close too summer." Double D said struggling to carry the props they had picked up from the junk yard.

"UUUUGGGHH! What's Sara need Ed for anyways? If you ask me she's probably using him to carry all her shopping bags for her, when he should be here helping us carry all these JUNKS!"

"Now. Now Eddy don't be too upset with Ed. You know he's glad to help his little sister with whatever assistance she needs, considering the fact she didn't want anything to do with him before. We should be happy for him."(Everyone's in high school except Jimmy and Sara whose in 8th grade)

"I know that sockhead! I'm just saying unnecessary things, because I'm carrying a large pile of junk and its HOT!"

Double D smiled at the thought of Eddy being very caring towards his friends, considering the fact that they are all very different from each other. But that is why Double D enjoys being around them, having being friends since childhood all the way to senior year of high school was what kept Double D from being stuck in his room all day. Double D was thankful for ever second he spent with his two best friends.

After what seemed like forever both Eddy and Double D collapsed on the earth beneath them, panting hard as if they had ran a marathon but finished last. Laying there in the cool shade beneath the trees for what seemed like heaven to the two, soon heard a rustle coming from a bush nearby them. Both jumped up in surprise from the noise considering there was no wind hard enough to make even the leaves on the trees flow. Unconsciously Eddy grabbed Double D hiding him behind him, while slowly but cautiously walking towards the bush the noise was coming from. (In this version of the story Eddy has gotten taller since Jr High as tall as Ed is to be exact, so he's no longer the short shrimp we all know and love.) Getting closer to the scene Eddy jumped in the bush without thinking twice who or what it maybe.

"OUCH!"

"THE FUCK!" Eddy yelped in surprise while Double D had already ran for cover.

To their surprise the person behind the bushes was someone who they would've least expected it to be.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **XxX**

 **That was the end of chapter 1! If you would like to know who the person behind the bushes is, _PLEASE_ leave a _REVIEW_ to what you think of this fanfiction. It is my first time ever writing a fanfiction or any type of story. I've only always just think of it. But I would really love the _REVIEW_ on my fanfiction to help me improve and motivate me to continue the story for you guys. Until next chapter. Bu-bye!**

 ** _( Please add my story as a favorite to fill in on the new chapters I will be publishing.)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Kevin's back

**WELCOME BACK YOU BEAUTIFUL CREATURES!**  
 **Thank you for coming back to read chapter two of the story. Honestly with how busy my life is, I always enjoy writing for you guys. Between us your what motivates me to get by little by little. Alright to the story now!**

 **WARNING** **: Smut, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Cussing, Sex Scenes, Violence ( If You Don't Like Yaoi PLEASE Turn Back Now! )**

 **XxX**

 **Chapter 2 : Kevin's Back**

Eddy backed away considering this is someone who he strongly dislikes. Double D who was still hiding behind a tree started coming out slowly. An awkward silence grew as the three of them stood their in silence. Eddy staring at the ground in anger, and Double D shockingly staring at the figure from the bushes.

"K...Ke...Kevin?" Double D said still trying to find his voice.

"Hey dorks. Its been awhile hasn't it."

Double D without answering his question. Rushed towards Kevin jumping into a warm, tight embrace, quickly breaking into tears at the relief he felt being in Kevin's still muscular arms.

"Geez dork, after three years of being away I don't even get a welcome back greeting?" Kevin said while smiling and embracing Double D.

"Has it really only been three years? It felt like a lifetime!"

Eddy whose presence seemed forgotten by the two still stood there in silence and anger. After the two broke away Kevin turned to look at Eddy in shock.

"Eddy? Is that you? Man not such a short shrimp anymore huh?

Eddy who simply didn't want to start a fight in the heat replied, "Thanks." In a cold tone, than soon turned to Double D.

"Hey sockhead quit sniffling and help me get these back to the garage." Eddy said while picking up the bag of junks.

"Right! Of course, silly me."

"You guys need any help? I'll be glad to assist you."

"Sur-"

"THERES NO NEED!" Eddy yelled suddenly before Double D could even finish saying what he was going to say. Silence began to grow as the three stood in silence. Eddy who stopped in place continued to walk with the bag over one shoulder. "Lets cancel today Double D, I suddenly don't feel good."

"Oh, than I'll come by tomorrow and we ca-"

"There's no need for that...for awhile don't come to my house."

"Eddy?"

"I'll see you at school."

As Eddy walked of into the distance Double D stood there in confusion.  
Wondering what was wrong with Eddy?

Kevin who stood by, grabbed the heavy bag from Double D, "Come on lets get out of this heat, before you faint." Kevin said smiling down at Double D.

"Ya...your right." Double D said still feeling at lost.

What seemed like an entire hour of silence. Kevin broke the silence replying with, "So, is everyone we know still in Cul-de-sac?"

"Pardon? Oh! Yes of course, every single one of them."

"That's good to know. It'll be like when we were kids." Kevin said looking up at the soon to be dark blue sky.

"Ya. those were the good ole days." Double D said while smiling at the ground.

"Ya."

Kevin turned to stare down at Double D. Just walking side to side with him brought so much cherished memories back to his mind.

 **Kevin's Flashback**

We were just starting out in Jr High, were I was a bit of a rebel. I will admit I did have some fun with all the new chicks I got to give a good time too . I was out just enjoying life being the team captain in JV football and all...until I saw the dork I'm with now. Always stuck in the science lab alone doing whatever he was doing, it made me wonder that a guy like that will never get laid in his life.

I've known him since childhood, but I've never really thought much about him. But I did notice that whenever those dork of friends of his weren't around he always stayed quite and away from crowds. I'm not saying it's weird to be alone, but whenever he was by himself he would always wear this look of loneliness on his face. Like a puppy waiting for his owner to come home, maybe it was way too many knocks to the head from football. But I was starting to find this dork...THIS FRAGILE! Yet graceful looking dork... attractive. The more I started noticing him the more I was attracted to him, like how he often dozes off in the middle of class and doesn't even realizes it, and when he eats blueberries his favorite, with lights in his eyes. But my favorite is when he looks at the lake alone. He looks so at peace with the world that you can't help, but think what might be going through his mind.

But wait he's a guy! If he was a girl I'd already be all over him! I mean her! NO HIM! FUCK! I don't know anymore! The thought of me liking guys sent chills to my spine, but whenever I thought of him the more I wanted to get close. Every time I see him I just wanna bully him, which was one thing I regret more than anything.

 **Science Fair**

The night of the science fair, I decided to stop by to see the dorks project. When I saw him at his stand, he was busy preparing for his speech. I laughed at the sight of him, he looked so nervous that I couldn't help but find that cute. After I had my fill on laughter, I started walking towards him to say hey.

"Hey dork."

"KEVIN! OH DEAR! You gave me quite a fright there."

I couldn't help it, his surprised face was so cute I almost busted into a laugh. "Cough cough ya sorry about that cough cough cough!"

"Oh dear are you alright there Kevin?"

"I'm cough cough fine thank you."

"Are you sure? I can go an get you som-"

"HEY KEVIN! WHATCHA DOING HERE!"

Oh shit! Its my dork of a teammates. What do I do? I can't let them know the real reason why I came here was too see how Double D is doing in the science fair. "Hey guys. What are your guys doing here?"

"Us? Well ain't that obvious! It's a nerd convention in here! We came to mess around with a few than head off to the hangout party down at Ralph's! What are you doing here?"

"Uhh same of course!"

"Great! Hey lets start off with this girly here hahaha."

"Who Double D here?"

"What? You two know each other or something?"

"Well as a matter of fact kind sir we d-"

"Course not! Why would I know a weakling of a dork like him? The reason I called him Double D earlier was because it stands for double dork haha."

"OH cool cool, well lets mess with that toy there on the table behind him."

"Excuse me but this is not a toy this is a science project. And it took me three weeks to fin-"

"Blah blah blah ugh you sound like my mom. Hey Kevin FETCH!"

"Please return what's not yours!" Double D said while jumping for it.

"Or what?"

" O...or I'll report you to the principal!"

"Well can't report nothing if there ain't no evidence. Right gang?" He said while looking at his dork of a gang.

"Kevin, get rid of this piece of junk." He said tossing the project to him.

"What?" Kevin said dumbfounded, but knew what he meant.

"You know what I mean. Get rid of it."

I stood there in silence looking at every one of them, but mostly at Double D. If I destroyed his project it could ruin his chance of winning and...and any chance of me getting any closer to him. But what would happen if I don't destroy it? Would they think that I have a soft spot? Would there be talk? Or worse. Would they realize that I have a thing for this dork?

"What are ya waiting for! Smash the shit already!"

"Ya do it already!"

"Come on what are ya chicken?!"

"He ain't gonna do shit! He's too pussy!"

Back and forth they kept yelling disrespecting me! Unconsciously I yelled out, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

SMAAAAASH!

...

The room grew silent, my eyes opened wide when I had realized the smashed project scattered all over the floor. I turned to look at Double D, to my surprise was emotionless and still as...as a plastic doll. Not a single emotion of anger showed on his face, or even a single tear in his eyes like most people would have if they had just witnessed all their hard work smashed in seconds! It was like...he was used to it, so use to it that he just bent down and started picking it up without ONCE looking up.

"Wow didn't think you'd do it hahaha!" The brunette jock said putting a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Alright Kevin! You really are a savage hahaha!" Another jock from the group said loudly.

"Let's go guy's! The hangout party down at Ralph's about to, and I ain't missing one second of it!" The brunette jock said waving an arm in the air.

"Yo Kev! You coming?"

Still stuck on the reaction Double D gave off, which was nothing! I kept my eyes on him turning half way yelling, "Ya! I'll be right there! Just go on without me!"

"Alright. See you there!"

Everything went back to normal than, but Double D continued picking up what was left of his project. I felt so bad. And not in a good way! He soon stood up with his broken project in his hand, and turned around without making eye contact with me. As if I wasn't even there. Unconsciously I reached out a hand and grabbed him by the arm before he walked away. Not knowing what was my reason for doing so, I mean I just smashed the dork's project in bits!

"How can I assist you Kevin?" Double D said with a smile on his face.

I jerked a bit to his reply considering what had just happened.

"Listen earlier what I did, and said I'm sor-"

"No need to apologize Kevin. I understand."

"What? What do you mean there's no need to apologize?" Kevin said with mixed emotions.

"I know you mean well. You were just doing what you was told to do. Its understandable. They are your friends too, so there's no need to apologi-"

"YOUR RIGHT!"

Double D looked up in shocked.

"Your right. Apologizing isn't enough for what I just did, so...so let me make it up to you!" Kevin screamed out looking straight into Double D's eyes.

Double D who was still shocked from Kevin's words just looked down back at his project that were still in his hand and replied, "There's really no need for that Kevin, but I'm thankful for the kind offer."

"How can you be ok with this?!" Kevin yelled angrily, "If anything you should be pissed off!"

"Anger will do no good in any situation Kevin, because what has already happened has already happened. And there's nothing we can do about it but except move forward."

"But what I did was wrong!"

"What you did was very wrong indeed, but I'm willing to put that all behind me."

"Why! Why huh! Why are you willing to easily let something like that slide! WHY!"

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT THE FIRST!"

...

Silence grew between the two. Kevin hurt by the words Double D had lashed out. He could see Double D clenching onto his project. Before he could utter a word, he saw a drop of water fall onto Double D's project. Than two, than three drops, soon it was a rain of them falling onto his project. He than heard a whimper coming from Double D. That was when he had realized Double D crying. Nothing made his heart ache so much until he saw the devastated look on Double D's face as he cried. Regret, and painful aches made Kevin's heart hurt so much that it was undeniably unbearable.

"Double D? Hey? Are you alrig-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE LEAVE ME ALONE! HAVEN'T YOU GUYS HAD ENOUGH!"

Double D's words came crashing down on Kevin like a wrecking ball. Kevin not wanting to add to the fire turned and left.

"I'm sorry." Kevin said before existing out the door.

Hearing the faint words Kevin had spoken Double D turned around in surprise, to only notice nobody but him there. Double D not sure if he heard right looked down at his smashed project, confused, sad, pissed...regret. He soon broke down in tears crouching in a squat position holding onto what was left of his work, than whispered to himself, "Why did it have to be you?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **XxX**

 **That was the end of chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter you guys really boosted my confidence to continue making this story. Please continue sending me your reviews! You guys are what I work for! Anyways,lets get back to the story! What did Double D mean, "Why did it have to be you?" And is this the reason Kevin disappeared without telling anyone his whereabouts? Until next chapter. Bu-bye!**

 **(Please add my story as a favorite to fill on the new chapters I will be publishing.)**


End file.
